Kyuubi
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: Walking till I was right in front of the glass I knelt before the boy and looked into his eyes. I could see the wonder, excitement as well as kindness swirl inside his sky blue pupils. He was so pure.'What's your name' he asked.I answered 'Kyuubi'
1. Chapter 1: Kyuubi

**I got this story out of no where so I might not continue it. But I do think it has a good plot!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 1: Kyuubi (Edited)**

* * *

My eyes dance around wildly in rhythmic patterns as I try to focus on the cold ground before me. My body burned in pain, as my wounds bled openly. I had just recently fell from a large boulder in the middle of my dome, and rolled few a few bushed of brush, and cut my leg on a small rock when I hit the ground. 

Pushing up off the floor I pulled myself in a sitting position, hoping for the best. I winced when I saw my right leg had a long gash that was bleeding down onto the dirty floor. Taking my light orange scarf and wrapping it around my bleeding leg, I laughed when I looked up.

I laughed like a maniac, and it freaked the younger and the elder humans out. Looking out the clear glass window I smiled venomously at my observers. I was an experiment for Hinder's Lab. The only part human and part animal experiment to survive, and so I'm now stuck here in the middle of a Mutated Zoo. People looked at me with excitement in there eyes.

I could even here little girls and boys tell their mothers 'Look mommy!!! Its a real demon!! Can I try and go talk to her??' and the parent would always say 'Sorry honey but mutants don't speak human' That was a lie given to the public by the research lab and the government. The entire mutated species had in some point in their demented lives learned the language of English.

Though every time I heard a child's parent say that, it pained me. I wanted so much as to talk to a normal human being. I could only speak short conversations with my mutated neighbors until we were forced apart.

Now I sat here bleeding in front of a god damned human crowd, and all they did was smile. It was hilarious. the human species was the only species that I know that gets joy from other's pain.

If any of the other experiments were in here with me, they would assist me in my troubles. After all, A fox bleeding in the middle of a small frozen dirt patch in the middle of a small field of snow wasn't good for it's health. It wouldn't be good for anyone's health.

Let me explain what I, the great Experiment X.34B look like. I have beautiful long blond hair tied in a ponytail with a piece of lose fabric, and light blue eyes filled with hate. My arms are thin and rigid but also strong after working out with countless 'toys' the 'zoo keepers' give me.

As for what I was wearing I didn't care for. In my dome, it was winter, so it was cold. At this time of the 'season' I received, a scarf a jacket and a pair of Long pants, which I only saved for special occasions. I sat in my shorts and jacket with my wrapped up leg smiling at the crowd. The more people liked me, the more I got fed.

Suddenly a boy, probably at the age of four or five, with blond hair and blue eyes wobbled and pressed his face against the glass. He was from the Konoha preschool, I could tell by the colors of his uniform.

A green hat, White shirt with a green tie, and black shorts. Definitely a Konoha student. They said only the rich little kids went there.

When I looked at the expression on his face I expected it have a spoiled and excited, look to it. Except his face has a sad, pitiful, and lonely look to it. He then spoke to me through the glass.

"Are you hurt??" His words startled me causing me to jump up. The crowd gasped when I stood, as I watched two more kids from his school hit him on the head.

"Dope!! How stupid can you be, Experiments can't get hurt!! They're invincible!!!" the first boy with blue hair said. Then the pink girl agreed. "Sasuke's right!! Can't you understand anything Naruto!! What a loser"

The whole time none of them, except the blond, noticed I was walking over to them. When I was a few feet away from the glass I stopped, and stared blankly into the boys eyes.

"Naruto!! Are you even listening???" The pink haired girl went to hit him again, but I glared and growled. She stopped and looked at me with horror on her face. Then ran away screaming, the blue haired boy following close behind her. Other people at the windows backed away a few feet, leaving Naruto as the only person at the window.

Walking till I was right in front of the glass, I knelt before the boy called Naruto and looked into his eyes. I could see the wonder, excitement, and well and kindness swirl inside his sky blue pupils. He seemed so Pure. I had always wanted a child, after all I am 16. Old enough to mate.

Well, when your part fox, that is. Since I'm a half fox I'm able to legally give birth to more of my breed at a young age with the help of a mate. But since there were no others of my kind, I couldn't.

So I had always considered wanting to take a human child for myself, except all the children I had taken interest in had ended up being spoiled brats who cared nothing for the animal, and demon species.

"You can understand me can't you??" My eyes widened only a little before nodding slightly. He smiled "Whats your name?? Because I really doubt your name is X.34B"

I thought for a moment. My parents had named me Blue but I changed my name to something after they gave me away and I joined the group of Nine successful experiments.

What was it again?? Kyuu?? Uubi?? Tanuki??? No thats the raccoon dog... oh yeah. Finally I answered him.

"Kyuubi"


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto

**Hopefully people think this is a good story. But yeah, people when you see a story and read it I think its rude when you don't review. its just not right, especially when you like the story and add it to your alert list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 2: Naruto (Chapter Revised)**

* * *

"Hiya Kyuubi-chan, I'm Naruto!!" He said, ecstatic that he met me. My nine tails wagged back in forth a little when he smiled. I didn't know what it was, but he made me happy. 

"You know, you look cute when you do that" he whispered getting closer to the glass so nobody he knew heard him say that. I giggled. "Your a very strange boy"

"Strange?? I'm not strange, I'm just special!!" He said gloating, I smiled.

Wow, I haven't smiled this much since they let me catch something when it was alive rather than dead and with all the good stuff taken off. More humans started gathering and whispering from behind him, but Naruto didn't notice. He just kept on smiling.

Suddenly a man in about his 20's pushed through the crowd with the pink haired girl and blue haired from earlier, as well as many other students. Along had long brown hair in a ponytail, and chocolate brown eyes. He gasped at what he saw and let go of the two children's hands.

"Naruto, Get over here right now!! It might hurt you!!" The brown haired man yelled in frustration. I noticed that this man had a scar on his face, and a determined look in his eyes. I could see he cared deeply for my kit.

Yes, my kit. Naruto was like the child I always wanted. He may have been human, but he was a kind, gentle human. And I would make sure no one would take my Kit away from me. He was my child now, no one else's.

" But Iruka-sensei!! Kyuubi won't hurt me, she's to nice!!" Naruto stated with a warming smile on his face that would have melted an ice brick of eye in an blink of an eye. The man's eyes softened, but quickly hardened with determination, wanting only safety for the kit.

"Naruto, I said now, and its called X.34B, not Kyuubi or Whatever." The man said calling him over again. Naruto started to get angry, I could see that he knew he was right, and was going to stand his ground.

"Her name is Kyuubi, and she's not an it! She's a she!!" He cried with rage. The man called Iruka-sensei sighed and walked over. Grabbing my Kit's hand he started to pull him away. I gasped and placed my hands against the glass and stared wide eyed at the scene.

I was to stunned to do anything at the moment. After all, a Female fox who lost her kit never tries to steal another's kit in brood daylight, when its mother is right before her. That could be fatal to both the Female Fox, the Kit, and the Kit's mother.

"No!!! Let me go!! I want to stay here!! Iruka sensei, LET ME GO!!" Naruto screamed, being pulled away. Naruto started to cry out for someone to help him but people just thought in was a child misbehaving. Then Naruto started to cry out to me.

"Kyuubi, Help me!! Please!! I want to stay with you!! PLEASE!!" Tears trickled down his face as he cried out my name. My fists clenched. Nobody was going to take my kit away. Nobody.

I started to pound against the glass with all my might, grabbing the attention of everyone in the area. Iruka, having not expected me to respond, let his grip loosen on Naruto, in who which broke free from his grasp. Naruto ran back over to the window. Just as Orange chalkra started to form around my fists in raw power, my appearance started to change.

My nails grew long, and my fangs grew sharp. Three gashes resembling whiskers formed on my cheeks, and I let out a low growl. More of the Humans started to back away, some even ran, the parents pulling their children behind them. They would all regret trying to take my Kit away, they would all regret allowing **them** to make me this way.

"Touch my Kit and you die" I said as the chalkra darkened to a brown. Pulling my arm back I lunged it at the glass, breaking it.

The glass shattered to a million pieces as the humans screamed, all but Naruto who was running toward me. Grabbing him and having him wrap his arms around my neck, I pulled my bloody scarf off of my leg and tied Naruto in place. I growled at the pitiful species when they gasped to see my leg completly healed.

"Today, the Nine will be Free!!!"

* * *

**I would like to point out before anyone gets confused later on, that only experiments and a few normal people know what Chalkra is and how to use it. To other people it is just raw energy.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg!! I never knew people would like this story so much!! So I'm going to continue it no matter what!!**

**Thanx so much for the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 3: Freedom of the Nine (Chapter Revised)**

* * *

The humans fled like a heard of deer, leaving behind The man called Iruka,a nd the two previous children from earlier. The man was scared but also determined. And the children were as well. I predicted that each one of them had a special bond to my kit, and wanted only for his safety. 

Suddenly Iruka got down on his knees like a human should in the presence of his superior. "Please I beg of you, X- I apologize I mean, Kyuubi. Give me my student as well as my adopted son back. I just can't see him to get hurt."

I scowled, even if he was the boys 'adoptive father' I could never give up my kit like that. Besides, I thought it was absolutely disgraceful that a mere human was pleading to me, as well as pitiful. The two children, then went down to their knees as well.

"Please, Miss Kyuubi, I really need my friend back. He's all I got" The blue haired boy said, the pink haired girl went next. "I agree with Sasuke-kun, Naruto's one of the only true friends I really have and I just couldn't bare it to see him get hurt."

I scoffed at the children's words. "I'm am sorry, humans. I can not give up my Kit to you. Besides, the kit is more likely to get hurt by a human than by one of his pack."

The pink haired girl, and the one named Sasuke lowered their heads understanding. They had been hurting him, and they knew that I had been correct. I quickly jumped onto on of the banisters on the tall ceiling of the entire zoo.

All nine domes wound around one central area, in which I realized if it hadn't been for the wall and if they had placed glass there instead, I would have been able to communicate with my brothers and sisters the whole time.

I ran quickly down the banister until I was right above where I wanted to be and jumped into the air. Vanishing for a few seconds a appeared a few feet above the ground and landed softly. My kit had fallen asleep resting his head above my right breast, and held tightly to my neck. Ruffling his hair I used my eight of my tales and swerved them around in the air.

"My Brother's and Sister, It is our time to rise!!!" Bring my tales down they crashed violently against each wall, breaking them. The bricks fell to reveal my pack.

Shukaku, the Tanuki (#1). A large Raccoon with many designs on his single tail, and dark rims around his eyes. Given the power to control sand, he was the craziest, as well as the dumbest, youngest and most bloodthirsty of the bunch.

Then there was the Ikiryou the Nibi (# 2). A two tailed cat Demon that , even though smaller a smaller size then Shukaku, is stronger. Ikiryou shoots massive balls of energy from her mouth and uses her strength to turn surrounding landscape to rubble.

Next was Suktou, the Sanbi (# 3). He was the three tailed mutated demon of water. Suktou was generally weaker than the other 8 of us, but he was generally strong and controlled water with his powers. The deformed turtle may have been one of the weakest but still posed a threat, especially during the the night of a new moon where his powers went on a complete rampage, and he had to be put in confinement.

Next was Kumori, the Yonbi (# 4). A Clouded Leopard with Four magical looking tails. The spots on his back had formed beautiful patterns and he had dark Lines Under his eyes Like shadows.

(like if you go to Leaf and look up Jinchuriken the Guy who's suppose to hold Yonbi had these marks under his eyes. The marks I'm trying to describe are like that)

Kumori uses his powers to turn into the shadows and bends any form of Darkness to his whim. Yonbi is both stronger than the previous Three of the other demons but is stronger than two of his elders.

Hakumei is the Gobi, and Second strongest (# 5) is a Snow Wolf from the Arctics whats was mutated and now has the power to bend The snow without moving a finger and gains enormous power from the Northern Lights. Even though she's only the fifth oldest, she is the second most powerful, next to me that is.

Sachito is the Rokubi (# 6), and the fourth strongest. He's the 6 Horned Elk with the powers to control the forest, and know as the forest Spirit and also had the power to attach vines to your bloodstreams and stop the beat of your heart. Sometime's I use to believe he had a human face, but its perfectly normal like a deer's, but with him you can never know for sure.

Tukomi is the Shichibi (#7). He's a demon Rabbit with completely black eyes and no eyelids, with Red scars that dance along his back. Sometimes they even bleed. Tukomi was experimented on the most and ended up that way, the whole pack felt for him and made sure that he had the most health no matter what or we were scared he would die.

Tukomi had the power to use music and can control people with the different songs he hums and the beats he makes with his foot. He evens can see into the future and is ranked as one of the weakest but also the most useful. Because if someone was heading in our direction he could detect their movements in a heartbeat.

Finally their was Torocho, the Hachibi (#8). He's the 'Phoenix' as the humans call him. But in reality he's just a Cardinal that was mutated and over sized that has the power to shoot fire from his mouth and poison from his claws. His once red Feathers had been turned a ghastly brown with sharp black spikes that shot down his back. He was the Third most deadly of the group, and not one to mess with.

I smiled and raised my hands, bared my fangs. Swerving my Tails around violently I encouraged them to follow me once again as their leader.

"My Brother's and Sisters!! Once again we have reformed our pack. And this time, with our combined strengths, No one will be able to conceal us away from the world AGAIN!!!" My brothers and sisters roared with laughter, and glee. Looking at them all, wanting to take in their images again for the first time in years, I roared and led them into battle.

A battle against the humans for our Freedom.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter took a while. I know this timing doesn't make sense but This story takes place like in modern Times but a little more high tech.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm really happy that people like this but I wont be adding a chapter in a while cuz I want to add chapters to my other stories first.**

**Chapter 4 -A Battle (Revised)**

* * *

Leading my pack out a large crater we had created in the wall, we met the deranged lights of the humans. The red glows blinded us so we were unable to see the enemy, but us all being part animal, we used our sense of direction, smell, and instinct. 

I felt my kit stir as the humans drew their flashy weapons and yelled each other their orders. Sending a look toward Kumori, who nodded his head and took a fighting stance. It was quiet for a moment, and that moment felt like it lasted an eternity.

Nobody breathed, nobody blinked, Nobody even spoke as the intense atmosphere of battle fell upon area. Taking a deep breathe I brought my hand so it rested on my kits head. Bringing his head closer, I watched as the battle started in the blink of an eye before any living bing on either side knew it had started.

"Fire!!!" Shots were heard, as the humans quickly fired their weapons at us. I just smirked, making one of the soldiers panic and gasp in fear. Kumori used his powers to create a shield from the shadows that block out the bullets, and repelled the oncoming rain of fire so it shot back at the humans.

"Sachito, Ikiryou, You make a path for us. Hakumei, I want you to protect Tukomi and my Kit. And everyone else ... Just have fun" placing my kit in in Tukomi's over sized rabbit paws. I ignored the strange glances I got from the Hachibi and the Gobi and walked out of Kumori's shield without a second thought.

The gunfire stopped for a moment, as the Humans waited for the dust to clear. Having been shooting carelessly at us, they had not seen Kumori put up an in-penetrable shield.

I Stood in the open watching, waiting for the right moment to strike. The humans gasped then became nervous at the sight of me unharmed. They should know it takes more then guns to kill a demon, especially the Leader of a Pack. One of the solders coughed and I immediately took action.

Running at a speed that would appear for me to just disappear and reappear in flashes I struck the front line killing them all with one whip of my tails. Shukaku followed, along with everyone else. The small group of humans where all dead in a matter of seconds. Some where a flame, thanks to Torocho, other where frozen or drowned by Suktou, and even more where crushed to oblivion by the Tanuki's Sand.

In the distance, the loud call of sirens could be heard and screams erupted from fleeing civilians. I looked around, Shukaku was licking at the bloody bodies, and the others were waiting for my command. I chuckled to myself. After all these years they still looked up to me as their leader. It may have taken a few years for them to acknowledge my powers over them, and a few were still following with reluctance but I had earned the name of pack leader.

The sirens grew louder and I knew we had to get out of here. I looked beyond the parking lot we were currently standing in and smiled. The 'Zoo' had been out in the country, an easy place to slip away un-noticed from. In the east I could see a large hill with the distinct figures of barbed wires, fences, and over sized gates. Beyond that was Hinders Laboratory. A chill ran through my spine.

That was a place I wouldn't be going to any time soon.

In the West was Konoha. The City I was born in and had been taken away from at the age of 6. It was nice and beautiful there, but in Konoha trust could not be found. Your friends would betray you, and you would be left in the dust, but it was the only place we could flee to for now.

With reluctance in my eyes, I got on all fours and growled out to the others. "Let's go, to the West is a City. A not very trustful place, but a good place for us to take refuge in. We could hide there, and we would be free for a while."

Detests began to form on Torocho's lips, but he wisely decided it was for the best. Suktou was not smart enough to hold his tongue. "But Kyuubi!! Even in you opinion there is default! To the south is a better place trees and life, in the East is an overpopulated city! We would surely be found out!"

There was a silence with only the loud sounds of sirens growing nearer by the second. It was not his place to argue, being one of the weakest and most un-trust-able. I whispered out, small water droplets falling on my paled cheeks, "Do you hear that Suktou?"

He faltered "W-what? There is nothing but-"

"The Sirens ,Suktou! The Sirens!" I howled out knocking him to the ground. "Where are they coming from ,Suktou? Tell Me! Where?!"

"They're.."

"They're Coming from the SOUTH, in where they would expect a couple of Animals to freely believe was a great place to run to! In the forest is where they believe we would be stupid enough to go to next! In which is why it is best not to go north to a deserted place out into the open, West back to the Laboratory, or South to a predictable doom! East is where we are to go, Suktou! In which you must remember it is not your place to object to this!"

Suktou shivered and backed off, giving off petty whimpers and wines from his nasal holes under his tentacles. I was their leader, and the others knew this. I made the choices and only the strong had the right to object me. It was the way of the pack, and it would always be our way of guidance.

I howled out and I took my leave from the parking lot, the rest of the pack following close behind. My kit had become restless in his sleep do my my outbursts, and was now clutching tightly around Tukomi's neck.

As soon as we got onto the streets, I got down on all fours and took off into a sprint. The sun had already begun to set when we were half way through the country side. The sirens and faded as we left the scene, but we could still hear the soft ring of the sirens in our ears due to our enhanced senses.

**That Night- 10: 12 PM**

My skin burned with an icy sensation as the raindrops came down harder on my head. The pack had reached the gates of Konoha, but getting inside was going to be a harder deal. To enter you needed identification of some sort, something none of us had. There were also Hinder Laboratory Police hiding in the shadows waiting to see if we arrived.

We slipped quietly up to the walls of Konoha and looked around. I signaled to the rest of the pack and we all leaped into the air and ascended quietly on the other side. Naruto still hug onto Tukomi in his sleep, and I was thankful for such luck. If he had been awake during the battle he surely would of disagreed to come along. A child should never have to see such a cruel sight as we had created but it was for the best.

Running at inhuman (well we technically aren't human) speeds we hid in an unoccupied alleyway behind a bunch of dumpsters about four miles into the city. The dumpsters were covered by a thick blanket of vines that grew on the side of the building creating a fort that would serve as a good den.

Hakumei, Tukomi, and my kit were already inside by the time, and the entrance was guarded by Sachito and Ikiryou. The other nine of my pack sat outside waiting for me. As I walked passed them I heard Torocho and Suktou conversing silently.

Torocho smirked at Suktou. "How many did you kill??" Suktou grinned "14"

"19, Guess I win again don't I, Sanbi-kun??" I smirked, walking in between them. Just make sure they knew I was there.

Slipping past them I mumbled the word "Twen'ty Four" I heard the two gasp from behind me. I smirked, I would always beat them. Back in the old days, they rivaled each other to see who could kill the most Human Doctors in a Day. I sometimes entered myself into their little 'contests' and always seemed to win when I did.

When I walked past Sachito and Ikiryou I could tell they were watching me. They wanted to know about my kit. Turning around I snapped two of my tails together grabbing my packs attention.

"Disguise yourselves as humans, if the humans find us they'll think of us as just mere poor people on the street that decided to work together to survive. They wouldn't suspect a thing being the close minded species they are." They all nodded and I walked into our new home placing on my own disguise. Now I was in my normal attire I wore in my dome, except I no longer had tails and Fox ears.

Walking up to Tukomi, I noticed that both he and Hakumei had put on disguises. Hakumei now had long silver hair tied in a braid and an old Black t-shirt that looked like rags and a pair of brown shorts. Her eyes were now a deep ice blue, and she had fang like tattoo's on her cheeks.

Tukomi now had short Black hair with pale red eyes. I noticed that he gave himself eyelids, and I was happy he was able to blink, even though it was just for a little bit. He wore a plain white T-shirt and black Capri's with slight rips. Just above his right eye was a plain ring like painting. Except it's center was empty.

In His hands was Naruto, sleeping soundly. Picking up my kit into my arms, I hugged him close to my chest, as he dug his face into my side. Stroking his head, I sat down next to Tukomi. Then it hit me. Did Naruto really want this?? To live with a a bunch of demons on the streets?? To have me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, as a mother???

These thoughts plagued me for minutes. I would just have to wait until he woke up. Slowly the rest of my pack filed into our new den, wanting to see my kit. I could see some of them didn't except him just yet, but others like Shukaku wanted to know more about him.

"Can I touch him???" He asked in a childish voice. Shukaku had taken the form of a 10 year old boy with Sandy brown hair and golden eyes with black rims around them. His clothing consisted of a Sand colored shirt, with Black Pants with some patches on the sides. I nodded and held my kit's sleeping form out to him.

He moved his hand forward but snapped it back when Naruto started to stir. Opening his eye groggily, Naruto blink a little trying to take in his surroundings. I looked warmly into his deep blue orbs as he awoke. He smiled slightly, then pulled himself closer to me. Shukaku was awed at my Kits behavior. After all, he was taken away from his mother before he got the chance to be nursed correctly.

He reached his hand out again slowly and stroked Naruto's cheek shyly. The longer he stroked my kit's cheek, the more confidence he had. Taking his hand away from his cheek, he looked to me. "What's the Kit's name, Kyuu???"

"Naruto, Naruto no Kitsune"

* * *

**yeah another chapter! As most of already know, this chapter had been revised is A LOT more detailed then it use to be. Please Stay in Touch!**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry i took so long schools been so distracting and i don't have the time to add chapters anymore!! SO heres the next chappie people!!!**

**Chapter 5 Acceptance (Revised)**

* * *

"Naruto..." Shukaku repeated mesmerized by the young' in. He went back to stroking his hair, and I could tell that even if Shukaku happened to be the most blood-thirsty of us all he was the youngest and the loneliest. 

A raccoon-dog is usually raised in small packs with one or two more kits, but because Shukaku was taken away he never had the joy of siblings. Even I, who was given up eventually by my parents, had a brother who cared for me before he died. Shukaku had never had the luck of being the elder or younger sibling or had a chance to receive the loving warmth of his family.

I knew that no matter what Shukaku would never hurt Naruto and I knew he accepted him. I could tell there was going to be a strong bondage between them, even if they would eventually fight like all brothers and sisters do.

"Shouldn't we wake him up to meet the others, Kyuu-san??" I nodded and nuzzled my kit so he began to awake. He moved his hands gently around my face feeling for something. He reached his chubby little human arms around my neck, snuggling closer to me before blinking his eyes open groggily. When he looked up at my face had smiled brightly.

"Kyuubi!!" He pulled my head into a loving death grip causing me to gasp in surprise and joy. Standing up I held him up like a child and placed him on my shoulders in what the humans called a 'Piggy-Back ride'. Naruto looked around our little den and noticed the other occupants.

"Kyuu-chan, who are those people??" Naruto said pointing at Tukomi, Shukaku and Hakumei. I giggled at his childish accent. "That's Tukomi, Shukaku and Hakumei; they were there at the 'Zoo' with me."

"Oh" Naruto said. I realized that this was the time I needed to ask him if he really wanted to stay with us. This was the moment of truth.

Placing Naruto gently onto the ground he looked up at me with a questioning stare. I knelt before him and took his hands in mine.

"Naruto-kun, I need to ask you something." He nodded for me to go on. "Do you really want to stay with us? After all, we're all demons and if you stay you'll be sure to get in a lot of danger. And if you do, you'll have to leave all your friends and family behind. You will need to accept us as your own, with me as your leader and mother. Everyone else is to be somewhat forgotten. For there is no guarantee that you will ever see any of them ever again."

Naruto put his head a downcast and thought over his answer. It was such a big choice to make at such as young age, and I was guilty to give him such a large burden but it had to be decided. He then looked up to me with the same determination in his eyes. "I may have to leave my friends behind, and I really didn't have a family other than Iruka, I also always wanted a mother Kyuu-chan and... and I really want to stay with you Kyuubi!!" Naruto screamed hugging himself closer to me.

I laughed brightly, nearly in tears. He may not have been my real offspring but he was my kit now, and I would always protect him no matter what. He was my Kit, and I would never give him up. I nodded my head to the other occupants of the den.

"Get the others in here; they have to meet the new member of the pack." Shukaku and Hakumei nodded frantically before scurrying out of the den. (The dumpster thing will now be referred to as The 'Den) I, on the other hand, explained the situation to Naruto and told him to wait behind me, while the others shuffled inside.

I was pleased with these past few days' accomplishments. Yesterday night we were brought together again, we then escaped, hours later we found a new home, and now a day later I officially had a Kit. Wow, I haven't been this happy since the day... since when I met Naruto!

About 5 minutes later we were all in the den. Shukaku was excited even though he already knew about Naruto, Sachito and Ikiryou were impatient. Suktou and Torocho looked like they were about to go into an all out brawl, Kumori, Hakumei, and Tukomi looked... content with life, and I was grinning mischievously with Naruto giggling like a maniac behind my back.

I was amazed at how most of everyone in the room that didn't know about my kit hadn't noticed him yet with all the giggles he was giving off. I guess it was just because Torocho and Suktou were a little… hard headed.

"Suktou, Torocho" They stopped fighting and stared with gigantically adorable eyes. "Yes Kyuu-sama"

"Shut up" I growled

They whimpered and wormed away earning laughs from other members of the pack. I raised my hand, silencing them "We have a new addition to our little pack."

Everyone gathered around me with hope and joy in their eyes and smiles. Tukomi and Hakumei were the only ones that stayed were they stood but they were, but were still smiling.

Having noticed the silence moment earlier in the den Naruto had hidden himself behind my back. I nudged him a little with my shoulder and he slowly walked out from behind me.

He was nervous, I could tell by his stance. His eyes were shy and downcast and he was moving his right foot around like he was squashing a bug. I looked at my kin and waited for everyone's response.

Shukaku was jumping with glee for an unknown reason, Tukomi, Hakumei, and Kumori were , again, accepting and content with the little blond as well as life. Torocho, Sachito, and Ikiryou were fighting so they could all get a chance to see him.

But then my gaze fell upon Suktou.

His glare was venomous. He clenched his fists open in close in anger, he looked ready to kill. When Naruto turned and smiled at him, I saw Suktou ready to pounce. My nine tails revealed themselves again and pulled Naruto in.

The others jumped back in surprise then noticed my gaze. I had gripped Naruto close to my chest, my tails wrapping around us securing him to me. My gaze was cold, hard, and protective like any mothers would be if someone was assaulting her kit. The air was so thin you could cut it with a knife, as well. Torocho was about to ask what was wrong when there was a growl from behind him.

Everyone but Suktou and I, turned their heads to see who it was. Shukaku had transformed back into his demon form and was growling dangerously at Suktou.

Shukaku and I both agreed on one thing... Suktou was not to be trusted with the humans by himself.

I could tell that Suktou didn't care about any of the logic of the pack though, he was blind with rage and hate. He hated Naruto with all his heart. Humans were a threat to him, even if they were in the pack. He hated the humans, and for that most he was alone with never came out alive. His hatred was where his disrespect for me came from, I was partially human and was born a full human, I was no acceptance for his hate, and neither was Naruto.

After all, everyone is not always that accepting of another species, groups or people whether because they are religious, their skin a different color, their personal preference to a male or female, or even genders. No matter what they are that would always stay the same. You can not change a person to your liking.

You can only show them in what ways they are somewhat wrong.

And I had given up on Suktou's opinion of the humans species a long, long time ago.

* * *

**Yeah Another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!!**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My god!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated but schools been a bother. This is not a new chapter. For in the last chapter I forgot to add what the rest of the pack looks like other than Kyuubi, Shukaku, Tukomi, and Hakumei. So yeah. Heres what the other's look like in their human forms.**

**The Not Technical CHapter 6 (Revised)**

Ikiryou was the age of a 12-13 year old human girl with long, messy black hair with deep onyx eyes. She looked cold and fiery at the same time like dry ice. She wore a black t-shirt with tears and rips all over, most cut deliberately, and she barely had sleeves. The shirt was practically hanging off of her. The only thing covering Ikiryou's cleavage were the white bandages she rapped around her entire torso. She had the complete bad-ass look. The Dark blue shorts she wore were held up by a spiked belt. And to finish off her look she wore black biker boots with spikes all over them.

Suktou was the only demon who didn't disguise himself as a human. He had changed himself into a street dog who looked starved, with dark blue fur and dark green paws. The only part of his body that was black was the tip of his tail and his muzzle. And when Suktou did change into a human form all you could see was his pale emerald eyes, because of the black hooded cloak he wore that covered his whole body except for is feet. In which he walked bare foot. When he was in his dog form though and somebody asked if his fur color was natural, the pack would say they had painted graffiti all over him to make him look cooler.

Kumori had changed himself into about a 30 year old man with spiky black hair and pale violet eyes. The shadows from his previous form were still there but other than the markings, Kumori looked like a normal human. He wore a loose white shirt and ripped jeans. The over sized winter jacket he wore covered up his shirt, and he tended to dig his head in it to pretend he was cold. And finally his shoes were a pair of old sandals he had found in the trash nearby.

Then there was Sachito. He had disguised himself as a 88 year old man with a silky, long white beard and this eyebrows. His hair was long and about a few inches pas his shoulders. Kyuubi felt this was a perfect disguise for him, for he always seemed to be the eldest and the most historical of the bunch. He would easily pass for a wise old man that liked to tell folk tales that was poor and ended up on the street with a bunch of people. Finally, the cloths he wore was a simple white t-shirt, blue and white striped shorts, and a pair of white long socks. Also the blanket he wrapped around himself.

And Finally Torocho. He must have been a fan of the human males while at the 'zoo' because of how he disguised himself. He wore a yellow shirt with a Bright red open jacket and ripped jeans. His hair was a deep spiked crimson with a brown baseball cap over his head, and his eyes were a sharp golden color. Definately what some humans at the zoo had dressed themselves as.

**I was kinda tired when i wrote this. This not hing is also sorta in Kyuubi's POV but also my POV.**

**I need help deciding some couples for the future. I wanted to make Arashi and Kyuubi a sorta couple after a time skip but I got no other couples officially decided yet. I need your people opinion.**

**Oh and sorry again for not updating.**

**gomengomengomengomengomen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I knows its been a while so please bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story, not Naruto**

**Chapter 6: Life on the Streets (Revised)**

* * *

Night had fallen now, and I was the only one awake. After the hostility between me and Suktou I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I was so afraid that Suktou was going to hurt Naruto badly, that he was going to kill him. 

Each of us had created out own little beddings and nests out of blankets and fabric we had found around the area. My nest was farthest in the back, my bed made of a large red blanket, and Naruto tucked neatly beneath one of my tails. Sure, it wasn't safe to show any sort of demon parts in this city, but I was sure if any humans came we would surely sense it.

I could still see the lights from the vehicles called police cars as they patrolled around the city. We had learned that ever since we escaped, the city was on the watch for any demons and if even one of us was caught we would all be in big trouble. I still did not trust my pack, if a demon was caught and they squealed on our base we would all be surely killed.

I don't know how long I was awake, but by the time I had drifted off into sleep the sun was rising and Shukaku was awake, and it was only knowing Shukaku had awoken did I relax. For if he hadn't I was sure I wouldn't be able sleep knowing Suktou could attack my kit any moment.

But knowing that Shukaku was awake and alert I drifted off into a deep sleep for the rest of the early morning.

xX-Xx

I was shaken awake by my kit a few hours later. His face was groggy and chubby looking, and because his face was the first sight I saw as I opened my eyes I couldn't help but chuckle. "My, My. Don't we look cute today?"

"I'm not cute!! I'm cool and awesome!!" He yelled doing the super man pose. I laughed along with him and then tackled him down. I started to have a tickle fight making him laugh harder.

Ikiryou was just off in the corner watching us with a smile, and Shukaku wasn't far either. The second our laughter died down and my and my kits took a breather Shukaku pounced through our little door and tackled Naruto. I laughed, What a playful morning this was.

When things settled down it became quiet. I could hear the free birds chirp their morning tunes that could sing any animal/demon to sleep, and I also heard the rush of the cars, and the voices of the many city people.

"Kyuubi-sama" Tukomi said from his little corner. I averted my gaze to him. "What is it, Brother??"

"What are we going to do for food?" I smirked and Shukaku laughed, while Naruto remained clueless.

"Tukomi, Tell me. What exactly do you think we're going to do for food?"

xX-Xx

"HEY GET BACK HERE WITH THAT FOOD!!" I heard a man yell from behind. I ran at an amazing speed with three bags of food and a back pack full of clothing I had stolen from a clothing store. The man was fat and carrying a butchers knife, but I knew he wouldn't be able to touch me with it.

I had stolen quite a lot of meats and vegetables from that mans shop, along with a few knives, a hammer, some matches, and the cook book on his counter. I didn't know how to cook human food so I figured that with a human cookbook I could manage. In the black backpack on my back I had stolen some cloths from a womans clothing store, as well as a human watch form telling human time.

I had taken undergarments, Shirts, Tank-tops, Jeans, Pants, Pajamas, and many other items. Like scarfs and gloves, random bandages, a key chain, a few bracelets, and some eyeliner and other forms of makeups and paints to put on our faces. Basically we were set for the next few weeks and months on girls cloths. I might add that I also managed to grab a few extra large guy t-shirts for Sachito. He hadn't liked tight human clothing so I figured that he would like the extra gifts.

Naruto was laughing wildly as he latched himself onto my back trying not to fall off. I smiled mentally remembering what his reaction was when I told him how we were going to get food. Let me tell you, he didn't take stealing lightly, but after the first time when we stole from clothing store he couldn't get enough.

I turned the corner and immediately slipped into a shadowed alleyway and placed my hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto quickly stopped laughing and shut his mouth to try and sustain his giggles. The butcher ran past us, pushing passer byers aside, trying to find us. This was way to easy for us to escape in a large city like this, but still, you can't expect much from places like these.

"Mama, that was so fun!! Can we do it one more time? Please, Please, Please, Please, Ple-" I kissed Naruto on the forehead and he pouted knowing what that meant. I had become softer than I use to be in two short weeks, and I learned that was valuable in a human mother. It seemed that my kindness did well in teaching a growing boy.

"Sorry, kit. But we can't make people suspicious of us. Besides, Torocho and Shukaku are going next week and I bet if you ask them nicely they'll let you come along." I finished in a sing-song voice. Naruto nodded and I took his small bag that he had taken as well.

I looked through it , nodding my head at the items he had taken, and spotted a few things that weren't on the list. He had gotten a few shirts in his, Shukaku's, Torocho's, and Tukomi's sizes like I had asked him. Three new pairs of shoes and sandals, that was on the list like I had asked. Then there was some bandages, a small blanket, a bottle of ... Sand, a bottle of Shampoo, a random toy truck, and...

I almost laughed out loud when I saw what he had gotten next. It amazed me that even though Naruto knew Suktou didn't like him he still chose to get him things like right now. He had gotten Suktou...

_A Dog bone_

If Torocho or Sachito were here right now they would on the floor_, choking _right now on their laughter. Heck, I bet one of them would have died already. I could tell Suktou wouldn't be pleased. He would probably react like he did when Naruto had gotten him _the collar _or the _leash. _

I was chuckling to myself all the way back to the den. We had only been out in the streets of this city for about three to four weeks but life already seemed to be turning for the best. Sure we were on the streets, stealing from the humans for our survival, but still. I mean what better fun than to hang around with the humans eating the tasty scraps out of their trash and messing around with their kits.

The only thing I cared about right now was that my pack was safe, and as in right now nothing could make it any better.

* * *

**Yeah another chapter. Please review people. I don't care if the reviews are mean, I just want people to tell me how they think. -From FoCuSyOuRmInD**

**Remember!!**

**R&R or Rainbows and Raindrops**


	8. Chapter 8

**So heres the next chapter. I'm glad people are interested in this story, but I would like to point out that 'Interesting' is not a review... Its like a one worded comment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters**

**Chapter 8: A Job (Revised)**

* * *

After months of stealing supplies from Markets, Stores, and Auctions my pack and I had settled into a content and quiet stage in our lives that went by the human term of _boredom._

There wasn't much to occupy the long summer days other than sit around, sleep, and eat. Luckily I kept my pack in shape by making them run three large laps around city park. My plan hadn't turned out so good the first week when it came to the kits Naruto, Shukaku, and Ikiryou.

Naruto only being a four year old human boy, and the other two not being old enough and strong enough to run that many laps around the entire city park had ended up taking a swim with me in the lake. The water was cold yet refreshing, and felt so much better than the muck they made us bathe in at the 'Zoo'.

I had cringed at the thought of the 'Zoo' where they had kept me so long. Being there was unhealthy and painful, I endured so much that I avoided thinking about it as much as I could. That reminds me, I shouldn't even be thinking of it at all right now.

"Kaa-san?" I looked down to see Naruto tugging at my pants while he was only in a kid sized pair of boxers and with a swimming floaty rapped around him. I picked him up in my arms and sat down, my feet dangling over the edge splashing around in the water.

"What is it, Naruto-kun??" He pointed over to his brother and sister. "Me, Aniki, and Big Sister are ready to go home now."

I nodded and picked up our dry cloths. Shukaku, who was wearing a pair of Brown sandy boxers as a bathing suit, and Ikiryou, who was wearing a black over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts, followed me and Naruto into the large forest of trees behind the lake.

I changed out of the Large Red t-shirt and black shorts I had worn and back into my clothing, which consisted of a pair of Baggy brown Capri's, a black tank-top, and a funny French beret on my head. I also helped Naruto with his blue t-shirt that he had gotten stuck over his head, and I pulled it down. He smiled to me and I picked him up into my arms.

Ikiryou came out to us shortly after with a purple tank top and jean shorts ons with sunglasses over her eyes, followed by Shukaku who still wore the same outfit he wore when we first started living in our little alleyway. The soft padding of our footsteps echoed on the pavement as we walked back to the den. The sun was setting behind us and it would be getting dark soon.

"Kyuu-sama?" Ikiryou asked as she stopped walking. We all stopped and turned to her. "Yes, Young one? And call me Kyuubi or Kaa-san. A young child such as yourself does not have to address me with such formalities at such a young age."

She nodded and took her glasses of her eyes. She blushed slightly and averted her gaze to the ground. "Kyuu-San- I mean, Kaa-san... Could you ... Carry me too??"

My eyes met hers and we stayed in that warm suspended space for a moment. I knelt down and held my right arm wide open for her. Ikiryou's eyes teared slightly before she ran over and hugged me. I smiled and picked her up into my arms as she curled herself into a ball.

Inside my mind I was half gagging half sighing. I didn't exactly like family bonds like this, but I shouldn't be pushing my pack away. A pack depended on each other. Even one faulty relationship between one of the elder pack members and the pups could mean certain doom.

xX-Xx

Half an hour later I had all the pups of the pack in my arms, asleep. The swim must have tired them out greatly, something they could do easily for their age. I was almost a block away from the den in our alleyway when I entered the casual item district for shopping.

"Oh, what adorable children you have. They must be a handful, would you like me to help you with them." An old woman sweeping the mat in front of her shop caught my attention and I stopped. Had she just offered me some help with the pups?

"Miss, I'm sorry if you didn't hear, probably because my voice is so weak, but would you like some help carrying those precious children back to your home?" I faltered slightly, So I hadn't been hallucinating.

"No thank you. I could carry them on my own." I said with a slightly annoyed smile, but she insisted back. "No, no. Children are quite a lot of trouble and three of them is a lot for a single mother. It would be an honor helping a woman like yourself."

Figuring that I wasn't going to get myself out of this one, I nodded. She clapped her hands together and placed her broom against the wall and scurried over to me. She pointed to Shukaku and I immediately handed the sleeping boy over to her.

Five minutes had passed and the woman , who I learned was named Daloris, followed steadily behind me with the soft clicking of her shoes echoing in the evening breeze. She was a sturdy but soft old woman who owned the bookshop on the corner of Yodaime Avenue. She told me all sorts of adventures she had in her time working at the store and all the people she met.

By the time we had reached the den I had already taken a liking to this woman, and was sure I knew more about her than I ever wanted to know. I stood a few feet in front of the Den and took Shukaku into my arms again, disliking the extra wait already.

"Thank you Daloris-Chan, for your help with the pups. It was nice meeting you." I said giving a few last goodbyes before she headed off. She stood their tapping her foot angrily on the ground. "What?"

"You think I would let a beautiful woman like yourself with three kids live off on the streets with no money or insurance for your future? Seeing your home his clear enough that you need to work on a future that doesn't revolve around stealing to survive. Kyuubi, you will come to my shop at 9:00 sharp everyday from now until you earn enough to live on your own and try and live for once." I gasped at Daloris's words. I had a job now! She was giving me a job!

"And Kyuubi, I assure you. I will make sure your kids get a proper education and grow up to be fine people some day, I promise" She finished with a proud hand fisted tightly over her heart and a joyous smirk spread across her face. She left triumphantly from the alley moments later, not going to hear any objections.

I pulled myself together and carried the pups inside were I laid them down in their beds. Tucking Naruto beneath the covers I stroked his cheek. Maybe life raising this little pup was easier than I thought it would be, after all, I just got a job at the bookshop down the street.

* * *

**Now heres the next chapter. So please reveiw.**

**R&R or Rainbows and Raindrops**


	9. Chapter 9

**So heres the next chapter. I hope people like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters**

**Chapter 9: The Book Shop Adventure, Part one (Revised)**

* * *

Daloris's eyebrows furrowed as sweat protruded down her scrunched up face. She opened her mouth slightly to speak but immediately closed it. The temperature was 102 Degrees Fahrenheit out side the book shop and the heat was everlasting. I wondered if getting angry made a humans body temperature rise, making the heat even more unbearable. 

Her face scrunched up into another wrinkly thinking pose, until her frown died and her face hardened. She said in a soft voice "So you can't read, Kyuubi?"

I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and nodded my head, slightly in a downcast. Daloris sighed deeply and placed a hand on her thigh, smiling slightly in defeat and disappointment.

"Well then I guess I'm going to have to teach you. There's no other way, so we might as well begin. After all, it is a complete waste to have someone who can't read work in a bookshop." She said grabbing a notebook and a pencil out of her hand bag.

I jumped with glee and hugged her. For a moment I thought she was going to change her mind about letting me work for her. "Thank you so much, Daloris-San. Your the kindest woman I ever met!"

"It takes one to know one" She complimented right back, and we began my lessen. "Now Kyuubi, This is an 'A'. It's the first letter in the Alphabet and makes to kinds of sounds. The long vowel sound which is 'Ah' and then theirs the short vowel sound that sounds like 'eh'..."

xX-Xx

Days had passed, and I had completely memorized the entire Alphabet. I had also learned to read short words in a slow pace. Daloris had stated that a progressed faster than anyone she ever knew, and was proud that I was going to work for her.

I looked at the digital clock on the wall above the cash register and sighed. I had to be at Naruto's new Preschool in three hours, and at Ikiryou's and Shukaku's school in Five. My pack couldn't afford the money to get the kits into schools, but Daloris had been kind enough to pay for their schooling. Though they did go to the cheapest school in the city, the Sunagakure Academy.

I might add ,that even though they're in 10 to 13 year old forms, Shukaku and Ikiryou had to take a make-up school where they learn about all the things they've missed. I smiled to myself as I got back to work, as long as they were learning about the new world that I was happy and sure that they would survive if I ever went away.

The door to the Bookshop rang when a man in his late 30's opened the door. Daloris and I looked up slightly to see who was there. The man was tall, with silver gray and white hair that ran down his head and back like a mane, and had red paint on his face. His clothing was strange, with overly tall sandals and a gray, silver, and red kimono top looking thing. In the strange mans arms was a large box labeled 'I-C-H-A-I-C-H-A-P-A-R-A-D-I-S-E.

"Ah Jiraiya, a new book ready for the market I see?" The man laughed like an obnoxious pervert and grinned like an Idiot. "Of course it is I, Jaraiya the Sanin with a new Book for my Beautiful Magical Series!!"

I had to cover my mouth to keep myself from laughing. The man was a porn Author, I could so tell by the name of his Book, and he just said his book was 'Beautiful'. Thats enough to make anybody crack up. Jaraiya then turned to me and smirked seductively. "Hey baby, Whats a Beautiful woman like yourself doing in a place like this?"

My eyes darkened and my eyebrows furrowed as I tried to think of a comeback that would tell him what I'm doing here and insult him at the same time. I absolutely hated perverts as well as perverted authors, and would do anything to humiliate them, but not be to harsh at the same time.

I snapped mentally. _I got it!!_

"Well, I was here to learn how to read and get a job here but now... I think I'm turning Lesbian." I said smirking mischievously.

Jaraiya's mouth dropped to the floor and he went into Anime Tears. Daloris cracked up, and patted me slightly on the back for my good work before taking the box that Jaraiya dropped off the floor. If my pack was here they would have laughed as well. Especially Naruto, even though he probably wouldn't have known the meaning off what I had said.

"Kyuubi, I have your first real job assignment right here." Daloris stated firmly placing the box into my hands. I looked at it quizzically then locked my gaze hers. "What is it?"

"Your job is to Deliver One book to each of the Addresses on the Box. They are scattered all about the city, and these days I just don't have the time to deliver them anymore. You have to deliver them all by closing time tomorrow." She ordered handing me a list of Addresses, Street names, Directions, and Names. I nodded.

"Now go!" She yelled proudly her left hand fisted tightly in a ball of determination, her other hand pointing at the door. A wave of excitement ran through my body, and my skin tingled with the new sensation. I was going on my first job assignment.

"Yes Ma'am!!" I screamed and took off out of the bookstore in a running start. I bet if I worked hard enough I could finish by the end of Today. This would be , as the humans say, a Piece of cake.

* * *

**Yeah, Kyuubi's on her first real adventure at the book store!! I bet not many people had expected that so early in the story. I added it anyway when I realized everything was a little land, and that adding another character after adding Daloris would be to early in the story.**

**Can anybody guess who's coming next in the story??**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's been a while but please bare with me people!! This chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters**

**Chapter 10: The Book Shop Adventure, Part two (Revised)**

* * *

"So your who again??" 

"..."

"... ..."

"Just take your book!! Stupid Son of a Rat!!" I growled to taking the money and tossing him his book. I then stalked away with the box held tightly in my fisted hands. _'Why can't these people just pay and take what they ordered! Stupid humans.'_

I had delivered at least half the box and all I needed to do was deliver the last of it. Luckily, half the men who ordered (and one woman) had ordered at least two. That meant more money with less running! Yeah me!

"Lets see who's next..." I said allowed as I continued down the street. I figured I could work off most of the people on the list today and finish the last tomorrow.

Order # 17- Sarutobi... Sarutobi (What kind of name is that??) Ordered 2 copies, Price is $25.95.

Order #18- Shubi no Tykarra Ordered 3 copies, Price 36.95

and Finally Order #19 Hatake Kakashi, Order... 6 Copies, Price 62.95

'Yes!' I thought mentally 'I only had 3 copies left! How sweet is that! Then I will be able to finally get back to my pack.' Or ,as I recently found out, in the humans language a 'Family'. I found out that calling my pack that name it would not direct so much attention to me and it sounded 'normal'.

I followed the address until I reached the street the house was on. In the address it said Hallow Dr., but seemed to have been changed. There was a cardboard sign under the street pole that said 'Recently Hallow Dr.' and on the pole it now said 'Hentai Dr.

_This was different,_ I thought. _Doesn't Hentai mean Porn..._

I guess that would explain why I'm delivering a Porn book to two guys named Shubi and Sarutobi. As well as why there's a bunch of men staring at me from their windows. _Crap!! I think I see one guy heading for the door!_

Going into a trot I started looking at the house numbers. Okay their 96..98..103??... 14... "26!!" I screamed and jumped for joy. I had finally found it. Just in time too! I swore at least 3 more guys left their homes to try and 'Rape' me. What ever that meant.

I rang the doorbell repeatedly. I saw a 'Mail man' do this once and the person came to the door. The bell sounded different though. The bell I heard before was like a DoDo-dodo-dodo-do-dodododa-da-do, while this one was like a BUM-BUM-BUMMM kind of tune. Not realizing that someone had opened the door I kept ringing the doorbell, while balancing the box on my other hand.

"Excuse me Mrs..."

'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press'--

"Um Mrs., can you please stop that!!"

'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press' BUM-BUM-BUMMM 'Press'--

"EXCUSE me... EXCUSE ME MRS.!! Would you please stop doing that!!" I shrieked when the man grabbed my hand and dropped the box. The next thing I knew the guy was on the floor with a bloody nose. How strange was it that blood came through the nose.

Was it that blood came up through the throat and into the nose through the air passage? Or was it that I had hit a week section of flesh inside the nose that caused bleeding? Why is it that humans bleed through the many strange body parts like the nose and the mouth? And why not the ear or toenail? If I punched the old mans eye would it bleed as well? or just bruise? Can I ,a demon ,bleed through the nose or the eye? Perhaps-

"Mrs., Would appreciate it if your stopped poking at my nose..." I blinked, realizing what I was doing, and pulled my arms back. The old man sighed deeply and dusted himself off as he got up. He asked "So what can I do for you little Lady."

"I am not little!!" I screamed "And are you...uh... Sa-ru-to-bi -Saru-tobi" I asked sheepishly, reading off his name from the list. He smiled "Why yes, of course. Why do you ask."

I pulled out two copies of the book and handed them to him. "25.95 Please" I asked holding out my hand. He nodded and reached inside his pocket. Only to pull out a little bundle of cloth. "What's that?"

He glanced up at me like he didn't believe what I had said and pointed to the bundle "You mean this?" He said. I nodded shyly. "This is a wallet. Your suppose to keep money, credit cards, and your license in here."

"Oh" I said simply, not knowing what the hell a 'Credit Card' or a 'License' was. I was secretly nodding in my head. This was going to be added to the list of things I had learned about the human world today. Every night the pack would tell each other something new they learned about the human world, and make sure the others understood so they wouldn't make the same mistake again. Right now, I had probably learned the most today.

He handed me the money and counted it. '20...25...What's 25 plus 1 is 26!!. I apologized. "I'm sorry I don't have any change on me to pay you back the 5 Cents I owe you." Saru-tobi laughed and waved his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry, 5 cents isn't a big deal. You can keep it, but only if you answer one question for me." I nodded but I just really wanted to leave.

"So why is a 16 year old girl like you doing out at a time like this? Konoha Highschool doesn't get out for another half-hour, and Tsunade would have told me if she was holding an early dismissal today. So what's your excuse." I practically choked on my own spit. I didn't know the hell of what he was talking about, or what a 'Highschool' was. I new was Elementary Schools were, but nothing else.

"What?" I asked nervously. I was so scared that my legs seem to chatter like teeth against each other. He could work for Hinders Experimental Laboratory. (hehehe, that spells HEL in anitials!!)

Saru-tobi laughed and I immediately calmed down. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Just make sure you spend some time at school, rather than working all day. Oh, and if you ever need money just come down to the Hokage's Office down on main street. All you have to do is ask for Sarutobi, got that? You don't have to provide for your family on your own when you have a friends. Now run along!"

It all went by so fast I barely realized he had closed the door. He said he would give us money whenever we needed it! Plus, he said that I was his friend... well that's what I think he said. I didn't know what had happened, or what a Highschool was but I guessed it was some form of school. I should ask about it later.

I left Hentai Dr. with a smile plastered on my face. I couldn't wait to get back and tell the pack about this, as well as Daloris. As I was walking down the streets I decided that it was close to the time I should pick up the kits. I glanced up to read the sun, just to make sure.

The Largest Sun blaze Orizon was pointing east between half day blaze and the mid-afternoon blaze. That meant around Tree O'Clock. Why they named a time after the plant called the Tree, I will never know. Then I looked for the smallest Sun blaze Shess, in which was pointing directly down-wards toward the earth which stood for Half an Hour. In Animal Time it was 7 1/2 Hours till Mid-Moon, and in Human time it was 3:30.

"Crap!!" I yelled realizing I was late. But being the Unlucky one I was, Suna Elementary Schools were on the other side of Konoha. I remember when I was getting directions to the school the man I was getting them from told me about how Suna was actually a City about a mile away from Konoha. Suna was in a bad condition and couldn't afford to run schools, let alone provide enough food for themselves, because of a drought.

So the Hokage, being the generous man he was, allowed Suna to build three schools in Konoha at no cost at all. Sadly it was a long way to the schools from Suna because the schools were not only in Konoha, but on the other end of the city in the exact opposite direction from Suna.

Figuring now that I could finish getting the money tomorrow I started sprinting toward the other side of the city. Hopefully I wouldn't be late. I thought for a second then shook my head. With my luck, I would **definitely **be late.

* * *

**So there is the next Chapter to Kyuubi !! I have to explain some things about this chapter.**

**Kyuubi had some Bad pronunciation in this chapter, it is not bad spelling. When she says Tree, she means three.**

**Kyuubi also has a different way of telling time. I figured that since she is part animal she would how animals tell time, or how at least how I make them tell time in this story. The Half-day Blaze, the Mid-Afternoon Blaze, the and the Mid-moon Blaze are ways they tell time in the after noon. The Half-Day Blaze is 12:00 or Lunchtime, the Mid-Afternoon Blaze is 6:00 PM, and the Mid-Moon Blaze is Midnight. **

**The Morning Times are different as well. The Time Starts in the Morning as the Mid-Moon Blaze/Flare (12:00 AM), but then it goes Mi-Sun Flare Which is 6:00 Am. The Half-Day Blaze can also be called the Late Morning Flare, or the Mid-day Flare. When Kyuubi says Flare she means it is in the AM Hours, and Blaze is PM. Hopefully you understand now.**

**Also the Largest Blaze Orizon points to the Hour and the smallest Sun Blaze is Shess. There is a flaw to the technique Kyuubi and the Pack see time for when it's night there is no Sun, so they rely on the moon to see the suns shadow but its not accurate.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am Proud to present the next chapter to Kyuubi!! I hope you like it. I would also like to thank all the readers for reviewing. This is one of the my most successful stories, next to my Digimon Story Child Born of Wind and Light. But anway, I would also like to wish everyone happy holidays for I will probably forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters**

**Chapter 11: The Book Shop Adventures, Part 3 (Revised)**

* * *

"Kaa-san!! Kaa-san!!" Waving his little arms around in the air like crazy, Naruto yelled out to me from the front door of the school. All the other children around him looked up slightly, then went back to gazing at the ground. I noticed that all the other children around my kit wore shaggy cloths and had ragged haircuts,dark tanned skin ,and had scowls on their faces. 

Suna Children were just like us, this was a not so obvious but true statement I had realized not to long ago. They lived on streets, some in orphanages because their parents couldn't afford to keep them, and lived off garbage scraps. I only wished I could put a smile on their faces like I did for Naruto every time he saw me.

I grabbed Naruto, pulling him into a one-handed hug. "Come on kit, we're going home for the night." I whispered in his ear, and I released him from the hug. He nodded and giggled slightly.

"What are you so happy about, Konoha trash?" A rude boys voice came from behind. A girls voice then popped in next "Yeah, what a loser. A mama's boy too."

Naruto started to tear up, and I turned to face the culprits. The two were obvious siblings, the girl the age of 7 with blonder hair put into four separate pigtails, and the boy the age of 6 with short shaggy brown hair. They both wore matching black t-shirts and ripped jean shorts.

'Slap'

I could tell they didn't expect to be hit, but they deserved it. "What the hell was that for?" The brown haired one whined. I felt so enraged, that I couldn't tell what was happening anymore. I was tired, hungry, really hot due to the sun, and pissed. That's not a good combination when your a female.

I picked him up by the collar and screamed in his face. "How dare you? You expect me to IGNORE YOU when your treating my kid like crap? I don't know who the hell your parents are or who they WERE but that doesn't give you the right to treat other kids like crap because they're different. Hell, if you think about it, We're JUST LIKE YOU!"

My yells were heard by all the other children, the poor teachers, a small amount of some of the kids real parents, and some smoking humans nearby. I didn't stop there though, I was so pissed off from all the stress of running around all day, and how he treated my kit that I just kept on going.

"It's your choice kid, either keep hurting others because they have parents, because they're from some rich city, or because they're even slightly different or you find a real reason to live and find a way to make your life as well as others better! You can't be at the bottom forever kid, and it's about time you guys started doing something about it! Because ,unlike you guys, I'm making my life better. I got a job, I'm working up toward the future." I screamed finally getting all my anger out.

I dropped the kid on his butt, and picked up the box of books I had dropped earlier. I grabbed Naruto's hand with my free hand and walked away. I whispered under my breathe, just loud enough for everyone around to hear if they listened closely.

"Try it instead of complaining, you never know. Things just might get better."

I picked up the other kits at Suna Jr. High and left from the Suna School District. I wasn't sure if those people who heard that were either flabbergasted, angry, or thought-filled about what I said. I just wanted to get home and quick.

As we left the grounds Naruto whispered up at me,"Hey Mama,..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

xX-Xx

"You Did What??" Torocho screamed, barely able to hold back his laughs. It surely wasn't that funny, but after Torocho had gotten that job at the winery he never seemed to return home completely 'sober'. The others were chuckling as well ,with the exception of Naruto and Suktou that is.

Some of the others had also gotten jobs as well, and it was a big help to our funds for the 'Family'. Family... it's still strange to say the human term for pack. Anyways, Tukomi is working a part-time job taking pictures for the city Photo Gallery Museum, Sachito works a 2-hour shift at the Konoha Day Care center, and Kumori works for the Black Magic Shop in the less human populated area in South-Western Konoha.

I decided to change the subject "Eh-Em... How much did the ones currently employed earn today." Tukomi, Sachito, and Kumori all reached in their pant's pockets and pulled out small wads of cash. I too, reached in my pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash. I had earned 125 'Dollars' today. My original pay is to be 75 Dollars a day until I could get my family onto out feet, then it would drop to 25 Dollars.

Tukomi had earned the most out of all of us. I had gotten 125, Kumori 60, Sachito 105, and Tukomi with a total of 150 dollars. That totaled up to 340 Dollars!! That was the most we have ever made in weeks! I was about to tell the others about the good news when another, rather large, wad of cash dropped in front of me. I looked up to see Suktou grinning from his canine teeth.

"Where did you..." I whispered staring down at it. I didn't dare to touch it unless I knew it came from good sources. Suktou had been coming home every day for the past week with a small bag of unknown contents and he had been stashing it where no one could find it... What could he be hiding?

He nudged me a little, like he expected me to understand, and said "I got it from... good sources. Don't worry about it Kyuu-Sama."

I nodded slightly. I didn't trust him. About where he got the money from her his cheap excuses for coming to the den late at night. I let it drop for the night and gave the money to Shukaku who protected it when we were asleep.

xX-Xx

"Thank you, Young Lady for Delivering my book to me. I'll be sure to look forward to future visits." The Man, Ebisu, bowed to me, took his book, and paid me the money. I turned around with the last of the books in my hand and walked away. It was early the next morning and the kits were already at their schools, Suktou had gone out again, and Tukomi, Sachibi, and Kumori had gone to work.

I smiled to myself and took a small sip from my drink I had brought from the den. Everything was looking up now. The H.E.L Police had given up on finding us for the time being, the town had seemingly forgotten we existed, and our life as normal human beings was getting better everyday.

I pulled out a yellow sheet of paper from my pocket and checked off a name. It was the list of clients that ordered the new porn book in advance, and I only had one client left. I Smirked to myself evilly and crumbled it up, placing back in my pocket.

_'I WILL find you Ha-ta-ke Ka-ka-shi. No matter what I have to do.'_

**Preview of the Next Chapter...**

_"Excuse me Mrs., but do you know where I can find Kakashi Hatake??" I asked a woman passing by..._

_xX-Xx_

_"Your working for the black market!" I screamed jumping to my feet..._

xX-Xx 

**I hope you readers have enjoyed the chapter. I apologize again for taking so long. I got an lots of Idea's for Future Chapters, as well as the Ending of Kyuubi. Please keep reading to find out whats going to happen next!!**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am Proud to present the next chapter to Kyuubi!! I hope you like it. I would also like to thank all the readers for reviewing. This is one of the my most successful stories, next to my Digimon Story Child Born of Wind and Light. But anyway, I would also like to wish everyone happy holidays for I will probably forget.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters**

**Chapter 12: The Book Shop Adventures, Part 4**

* * *

"Excuse me Mrs., but do you know where I can find Kakashi Hatake??", I asked a woman passing by. The woman shook her head. 

"I'm Sorry, but I don't know where he is. I do know him though. He hangs out with Gai though so you should be able to find him around the Gym. I'm Kurenai by the way.", she said, I smiled. She was about 7 years older than me at the age of 23 or maybe 24. She had beautiful long black hair that reached her shoulders and rosy red eyes. She didn't wear any form of skimpy clothing and looked like a strong woman to me. She was definitely a positive model to the female society.

"I'm Kyuubi, nice to meet you Kurenai.", I said and we shook hands. She smiled at me and asked "So why did you want to know where Kakashi is anyway?"

"I work for Daloris at the bookshop and my first assignment was to deliver these porn books to perverts.", I said She nodded, "You need the money huh?"

"Yeah", I said lamely, she just smiled and waved goodbye. "Don't worry about it Kyuubi, and you better hurry. Gai's shift ends in an hour. Good luck with your job!!", Kurenai yelled over her shoulder as she ran in the other direction. I waved to her retreating form and sped in the direction of YOUTH Gym. YOUTH standing for Young Obedience University to Train the Heart. Yes, a very long name for a very scary school...

I took a deep breathe before I pushed open the glass doors as quietly as I could. It was quiet in here, too quiet. I inhaled sharply and took a slight step foreword. The sound of my foot against the floor echoed through the halls. I sighed in relief when I realized no one was here.

I had seen people walk in here and the second they would enter they would disappear in a large whirlwind of smoke. Even though this was a special camp over the summer, and a school as well as college only few dared to enter. I was sadly one of those few. Oh, I would get what was coming to me...

"HOLY-!!!" A green flash rammed itself into me and carried me down the green hallways. The smoke was so thick I had no idea what was going on. I tried to break free from the grip of the being that had its hold on me but it was to no avail. I soon found myself in a gigantic gymnasium.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!", I screamed at the top of my lungs. The smoke soon cleared and I soon found I was in the arms of a green demon. He had bowl cut black hair and black eyes. To top it off... the freak was wearing spandex.

I pushed myself out of the guys arms and fell to the floor. "What the heck, man! I think I'm going blind!!" I might have added that my right eye was actually bleeding but then I think that would be going to far. I wasn't that bad of a mutated human.

The man grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest as I thrashed about, "Hey, let me go!!"

"I'm sorry, but I can not do that Mrs." I looked at the man and he flashed a freaky smile at me. I cringed for the light burned my eyes, "Huh?"

"My Youthful young lady to freedom you must free yourself with the power of YOUTH!! and you must do so by defeating my youthful students in a battle of Tic-Tac-Toe!!", he yelled pointing to several students lined behind him. All who in which were wearing spandex suits and I believed that one of them was crying.

I nodded and the scenes changed. "What the...!!!"

I was currently sitting at a table across from one of the younger students in Spandex. It was dark so I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was crying really hard. I gulped. This guy better let me win or I'll be stuck here for a long time...

**3 Hours Later**

My butt hurt like hell, and my knees ached. I wasn't sure I was going to make it through this. I was sure I had lost at least a gallon of blood, and I was dehydrated and tired. My lips were chapped and my tongue numb and mushy making it hard for me to speak. I cringed and pulled myself together. I was going to make it through this... horrible place. I would find Kakashi and kick his but, and deliver his order and make it to the shop on time.

I stared deep into the eyes of my opponent. He was as bad off as I was, and since he was human he was weak. He wouldn't last much longer. He sighed deeply and fell off the over sized pine cone, his butt bleeding through his pants. The other people carried him away to the on-sight infirmary. I too fell on the ground my butt slightly bleeding, but other than that I was fine. Curse Camp Lazlo for giving this crazy fitness director these ideas, and curse the bloody damn hell to Green Spandex. It didn't deserve a place in this world, especially a place of fitness.

I shrunk back as Gai approached me, a stern look implanted on his hideous face. I backed up so that my back was pushed up against the bloody pine cones of youth and nearly screamed. Why wouldn't this guy let me leave! I beat almost all of his students in rock-paper-scissors, Wrestled the strongest guy here twice and one both times, walked across the room juggling snakes and a kitten, ran a race literally through a lake without swimming with a limited amount of two breaths, and finally beat all of his students in a PINE CONE SITTING CONTEST!! What more did this guy need to understand he lost?

Suddenly the door slammed open from the other side of the green gym and a man walked in. His hair was silvery white and spiked in the middle of the air. It was cut so that it looked sort of... slanted if you ask me, and his eyes were two totally different colors. His left eye was a normal onyx, while his right eye was a crimson red. As soon as he saw there were other people in the gym, including me and the last two of Gai's students he covered his eye with a strange headband with a metal plate on it. It had a symbol that i believed looked somewhat like a leaf.

The man was wearing a uniform. Complete with holsters for weapons, a jacket with the words Konoha Police Corp. written in black thread, and on his belt around his waist was a gun. The second I realized this I knew he was obviously with the police of some sort. I was still somewhat scared the hell out of my mind that I was at a loss for words. What if he knew what I was or somehow figured it out?

"Kakashi, My arch rival, what brings you here? I thought you would be at the Konoha Police Station?" My eyes widened as Gai jumped immediately away from me and over to Kakashi. Jumping to my feet, my head steaming with anger, I stomped over to the two. Neither of them seemed to notice me, and continued conversing as I marched over to them with a hint of impending doom.

"Remember when I told you I was probably going to quit the force. Well, I did. I just came here so I could ask you about any job applications anywhere.", Kakashi said. Gai nodded and smiled that evil shiny smile of his, "Kakashi, my rival. Ask away! I am always open for advice in the job industry, especially when in comes to teaching!!"

Kakashi was just about to speak when I punched both of their heads into the floor, leaving dents in the process. The punch made the floor beneath them begin to crumble and broke easily. I walked over to the other side of the gym and back and put Kakashi's order next to him with a thank you note. I found his 'wallet' and pulled it out of his pocket. I found what I needed and left, steam still emitting from my ears. The two men were left unconscious on YOUTH Gym's floor, with Kakashi's wallet neatly place next to the Icha Icha Paradise Books.

When I said I'd do anything to find him, I meant it. I mean I have the rights, after all I wasn't going to take no for an answer with what I had gone through. I had anger issues anyway, so what could a little punch hurt? I stalked down the streets and looked gratefully at the clock tower ahead of me. It was 1:02, I had successfully completed my mission before closing time and before I had to pick up the kits. Mentally high-fiving myself I marched happily toward Daloris' Book Store.

xX-Xx

"There it is Daloris-sama! All the payments are in, all the books have been delivered, and I got here on time!!" I screamed pushing the door to 'Daloris' Books' so hard that it almost flew of its hinges. Startled at my sudden arrival Daloris dropped the new book arrivals she had in her hands and slipped on the floor. I immediately came to her aid.

"Oh my gosh, Daloris-sama! I am so, so sorry. Let me help you with that!!" I said in a rush helping her pick up her books. Suddenly we both made a grab at the same book and looked up into each other's eyes...

Daloris burst out laughing, and I followed. Today had been so messed up based on what had happened at Gai's YOUTH Academy, and the way everything turned out we couldn't help but laugh. Even though she wasn't with me she probably understood what I had gone through. If only the rest of the night turned out as good. I was ordered to stand the register for the rest of the day, until I was to pick up Naruto. Nothing really happened except a mother and her toddler came in to pick up and order and the little brat got a lollipop stuck in my hair but that was it.

By the time 3 O'clock came around I was covered in sweat due to the heat and the lack of wind or 'Air Conditioning'. My cloths was practically sticking to my skin like glue and I had to constantly pull it from my irritated skin. Daloris then decided to come out from the back room, looking as cool and a penguin and was complaining about the cold. If I had a stick i would have stuck it too an Elephant's but hole and set the elephants crap that was stuck to it on fire before poking her a zillion times over with it. I chuckled slightly at this though, for I realized I had the mind of an Author. A cruel, horribly vicious author with issues and liked to kill her main characters.

I left the premises as soon as Daloris gave the word, pulling my handbag filled with School Books and Notebooks for learning on how to read and write. Also other things like my empty lunch box, left overs and other utensils. My bag was army green, and really old. Daloris had given it to me as a gift, she said it was an old bag of hers from when she was a child. Knowing that I was surprised to find it in such good shape, being the antique it was. I gratefully accepted the gift, and here I am now.

I walked slowly to the back doors of the Suna Elementary and entered the classroom. The teacher was pointing out the basics of addition, subtraction, and the start of cursive handwriting. The boys and girls all copied down exactly what was written on the board, and finished the last of their work sheets. It wasn't long before I spotted Naruto, he was sitting my himself at an empty table drawing a picture. His head was down so he couldn't see me in the corner of the room, but I was still able to read his name-tag he had placed conveniently on his shoulder. It read as the following:** Name: Naruto no Kitsune, Favorite Food: Raman, Favorite Color: Orange, Age: 8...**

I nearly gasped out loud. Naruto was 8!! Why hadn't he said so! I knew he seemed a bit to old for preschool, and that made me realize my assumptions were totally off. I had guessed the wrong age for my own son, and that made me feel horrible inside. What if I had messed up his age on his birthday? When was his birthday? Was I even as old and thought I was? People always seemed to think I was older... and Sarutobi-san had even said I seemed a little young to be out of 'High School'.

Class ended, and the students began to pick their belongings up and left with friends. Naruto on the other hand just sat in his seat and stared blankly at the wall in front of him, as if in a trance. I nudged him slightly in the shoulder, and he gasped and looked up me as he winced in pain. My eyes caught his, and he slowly started to tear up. I knelt down next to him and rubbed his shoulder soothingly, "What's wrong Naruto-kun? Did something happen?"

He shook his head and started hiccuping as he dug his head into my shoulder crying. I tensed up for a moment. I still wasn't use to affection, or getting close to others. As Naruto started to cry harder I looked around for help, what was I suppose to do? I decided to wrap my arms around him and picked him up into the air. He was clinging to my shirt now, tears soaking into the now wet fabric. Stroking his head, I sighed in relief as Naruto started to calm down. Choking down his sobs, his tears and hiccups died down. Finally everything was subdued to light sniffles. I began to stroke his back, "Naruto, you want to talk about it when we get home?"

He nodded to me and we began to put all his stuff in his little green back pack. I still felt horrible for not knowing his actual age, and for the whole scene in there. I wasn't use to affection and comfort. I closed my eyes for a little as Naruto struggled to get his blue jacket on, his eyes still puffy and red after being stained with tears.

_"Hey, Blue, promise you'll watch the moon with me after the needle men finish? Then you can tell me why you got all upset! It's not good to bottle up your emotions!"_ My eye lids shot open as the voice echoed through my head. I stumbled foreword a little, placing my hand on the wall for balance. Naruto became concerned, "Mama, whats wrong?"

I shook it off, "Nothing Naruto, are you ready? Good then let's go pick up your siblings honey." Naruto nodded and we left the run down building. From the front doors of the building, it was only a short walk from the elementary school to the preschool. Shukaku and Ikiryou were waiting casually by the front door, both equally as upset. Ikiryou had a black eye, and Shukaku had a bloody nose and his arm was bandaged up. I sighed, this day was going to end horribly, I knew it!

"We'll talk about it when we get home guys, so let's get moving!", I ordered pointing in the direction of home. All three of the kits nodded, and followed in a straight line behind me. All their heads hung low, and I couldn't help but feel bad for them. Humans were harsh creatures by nature, they did not care for one another's feelings, as long as anything thing they did benefited them in some way. Though I did feel hypocritical, animals and or demons/mutants weren't perfect. We were in some ways more selfish than humans, I will admit that much. (Though if I were the way I was many years later, I would have admitted more. But at this time, my animal and woman pride as well as instinct got in the way.)

About 30 minutes later we reached the den. A tense atmosphere filled the air as we approached signaling that things weren't going well for the rest of the pack either. I pushed past the drapes that hung over the doorway like opening calmly, and pointed to my nest while a stood straight, and smug while my eyes closed and my face scrunched up in an upset manner. The kits marched over to the designated area and sat down, Shukaku pouting all the while, while Naruto and Ikiryou held pathetic facial expressions.

Off in the other corner Suktou was coughing bitterly as Torocho held him up by his dog collar (Which we miraculously got him to wear), his furry hide pressed up against the back wall. Behind them was the rest of the pack. All of them wore bitter, anger filled frowns while their eyes stared with uncontrollable murder intent. Hakumei had even summoned a tale of power that ripped through the back of her pants.

Sachito turned to me and said, "Kyuubi!! We know that you ordered us to drop the matter earlier this morning, but we couldn't help but follow him today! We had to know where he was getting the money!!"

My scowl deepened, before I took the kits to school they had asked me what to do about Suktou's secret way of getting money but I ordered them to drop the matter, Sachito's words obviously meant that they had stalked him against my permission, but it also meant that they had discovered something about Suktou that would lead them to this.

"What did you find?", I asked trying to stay as calm as I could.

Kumori came out from his dark corner in a whole other corner of the den and pulled a little back from beneath his over sized coat. I stared at it for a second before grabbing it from his arms, and sitting down. I undid the zipper and dug my hand around. The tips of my fingers pressed up against something cold and metal as well as other dry, crusty substances. I grabbed the metal item and gasped in shock as I pulled out a loaded GUN. Glancing at Suktou I pulled out the other items.

A cell phone, filled to the brim with secret numbers and maybe even codes, a small pipe for smoking, a bag of what looked like a cross between ground up coffee beans and leaves, and a small notebook filled with the names of 'Customers' and notes. I flipped open the cover and read as fast as I could. I didn't need to read much, for all I needed was all on the first page.

_Looked for Black Market, found that it runs down in the poorer district down by the Suna schools. Asked around for directions and found many gangs, drug sellers, and outlawed weapon stands. Looked for profitable job. Ideas are JI'S Drugs and Weapons. Pays a lot. Also Lightning Shinobi, heard is paying a lot for new recruits to over throw Konoha Uchiha Clan. Offered more money, but higher risk._

"Your working for the black market!?", I screamed jumping to my feet as I finished reading. Suktou tore out of Torocho's grip and backed away slightly. He bared his teeth, "So what if I did! It's not doing any harm to us! Besides ,we got extra money now!"

"You idiot! You could lead the Laboratory right too us! For all we know, it could be run by the H.E.L", I screamed clutching my head in my hands. Suktou's ears flattened and he backed away before running out of the den. Torocho tried to run after him, but Tukomi blocked his path. Torocho turned to face me, as I clutched the horrible weapon and drugs in my hands, my knuckles white as snow.

"Take it away, throw it in the river Kumori. I don't ever want to see this stuff in the presence of my pack or the kits ever again." I said thrusting the items in Kumori's arms. I couldn't bare to look at them.

Kumori left and I turned to the kits. I pointed at Ikiryou and Shukaku, "Your off the hook for today,", then I pointed to Naruto, " and you can tell me after school tomorrow of what happened. Now go to bed all of you.", I order out. They all nodded and scurried off like the rest of the pack to their nests. I lied down beside Naruto and wrapped my arms around him, and closed my eyes tightly.

The rest of the night passed slowly, not a single word passed between anyone of the pack. Suktou didn't return until lunch the next day.

xX-Xx 

**I hope you readers have enjoyed the chapter. I apologize again for taking so long. I got an lots of Idea's for Future Chapters, as well as the Ending of Kyuubi. Please keep reading to find out whats going to happen next!! But you have to reveiw because you all OWE me for making a chapter this long!!**

**I must also note that I'm a little weirded out, one because I decided since it was 3 o'clock in the morning to check my stats. So I look, and got 46 reveiws for this story, and then what weirded me out was that my story is on 46 peoples Alert Lists!!! And then I decided to check, and I realized that only 6 or 7 people are actually reviewing that have this story in their alert list... So people... REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! I NEED ALL THE QUIET PEOPLE' S OPINIONS TOO!!!**

**Now... Move your Mouse over to the review button and click okay... yeah right there... no not that one... Hey what are you doing!! Not the Report for Abuse!! hey I'm talking to you!!Yeah that's right! Move it away from there... now click it and review... There, that wasn't to hard was it??**

**XXD Rainbows and Raindrops**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sosososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososososo sorrryy I haven't updated. I just couldn't think of a good idea to start the next chapter. And then all this stuff came up and I just couldn't find the time to think! I really am sorry!! Now I will give 18 chocolate chip cyber-cookies to anyone who reviews!! And I'll also make sure to update as soon as I can for the next chapter too!! Before we start I would like to say unless anyone didn't figure it out yet that this takes place in our time and sort of like our world with Europe and America and everything. I just forgot to mention that Konoha city and everything was suppose to be sort of in a more modern time of Japan. Oh well, just wanted to make sure everyone knew that.**

**Disclaimer: The force is not with me; the force referring to Naruto.**

**Chapter 13: Insecure**

* * *

Every moment of silence is golden. Every waking moment is filled with suspense; Suspenseful moments are often awkward; Every awkward silence a gay baby is born.

And thus, we became the lead cause in the largest percentage jump in history. Gay babies, either gay or lesbian, with the percentage of 5.6 percent of the world's population suddenly jumped to a total of 31.6 percent in the last three days. Secretly behind all the commotion of the 'normal' people the Yaoi fans rejoiced at this.

The discovery of Suktou's relation with the black market made it feel like the past few months had been slightly worthless; as Daloris would say "Three steps forward, Twenty steps back". After the fight though, everything seemed to die down. Nobody in the pack really talked anymore, we would have small-talk during some of our meals and I would talk a little more with the kits along with Tukomi but other than that the long summer days slowly passed filled with a many of awkward silences. Thus explains the amount of gay babies born.

The insecurity was proving to be too great, even for me, but we seemed to have no where else to go at this point. If the black market was truly in some way related to Hinder's Laboratory then it wouldn't be to long until we were tracked down. At the most two to three weeks, judging by how long it was Suktou was in the black market. If we weren't even remotely discovered in one way or another in a month the coast would be clear. There wouldn't be much of a chance if we weren't discovered by the lab by then.

The book shop seemed the clear away all my worries though. When I waited for customers to show up as I manned the cash register I would read random fantasy books that I would find, and other books like science fiction, history, and manga as well. My current favorite manga was Anima, a story about kids sort of like us with different powers that made them out-casted like us if people knew about them. My favorite fantasy book was East, a sort of fairytale like another American novel, Beauty and the Beast.

Each tale, either fantasy or science fiction, reminded me so much of the problems the pack was having and it was getting hard to tell the difference between the stories and real life. Each of the characters reminded me dearly of people I knew. Husky, a fish (1) Anima, reminded me sort of like Suktou. Husky seemed to hate girls like Suktou hated humans; each had their own stereotypes for the other gener/species.

Cooro, a crow (2) Anima, reminded me so much of Naruto. He was overactive, hyper, and did things so out of the ordinary. He seemed to get into more fights and problems than Naruto does in a day. His way to judge people also reminded me of Naruto; Both Cooro and Naruto could tell which people truly had good hearts no matter what their appearance.

"Uh excuse me Miss, I would like to purchase this book.", I glanced up slightly from the manga book, rang the boys book up, took the money nervously before sticking it into the cash register, and went back to reading my book in one fluid, quick motion. The bells on the doors rang, signaling the boys departure. It was the same story ever time a person would enter the shop. I was to fearful of the heartrending news I had received and couldn't possibly find it in my to converse like I use to with the customers.

It was too risky.

For now I would lay low and out of the picture. We, the pack, had decided as a group that this was the best. The kids couldn't agree more; they were afraid too. At night I could feel Naruto and Shukaku shiver in fright as fear crept over them in their sleep. Ikiryou spent the last two nights whispering incoherent words in her sleep, and would constantly cry out in fear from her nightmares. When she woke up she would start screaming that _they _were coming for her and that they would kill them all. And each night her screams and words would drive deeper into my mind, and the shivers of the boys would rush through my body convincing me deeper that tomorrow would be my last as a free being.

I would cry silently at night for the thoughts were getting worse; I was starting to believe in them.

And the worst part of it all was that it had only been three stinking day! I would rot away by the time they actually did come for me. I, the great Kyuubi- Leader of the pack of demons trying to make life out of seclusion-, was afraid. I could only imagine what the others were going through. They had a slimmer chance to roam free than I did. They were weaker than I, and much more vulnerable.

I almost jolted out of my seat as Daloris's hand rested against my shoulder. I managed to only shudder slightly though. I glanced at her face slightly from the inside of my book, and was met with a gaze full of concern and care. She stroked my bangs out of my eyes. "Dear, What's wrong?"

I felt my face redden and puff up as I tried to fight back the tears. I lips twisted and turned as I fought the urge to cry out, and then I couldn't hold back any longer. Tears poured from my eyes and I started to cry like a child. The worthless, pathetic child that I was and always would be. I threw the book to the ground and turned to Daloris, pulling her into a death-grip hug as I cried away my fears onto her shoulder.

I expected to be pushed away; to be rejected. But I was met with a warm embrace as she hugged back. It felt so good, like my brother was hugging me again for the first time in many years, and I gripped her even tighter. Even in my tight grip and obnoxious sobs I was never turned away. I spent the next half-an-hour crying on her elderly shoulders and couldn't hello but feel like she was giving me something I had always wanted. She was acting like a real mother.

After my episode she sent me home with kind words, telling me that I could take the next week off if I needed to, with all payments included as long as I made up my work. After a lot of pestering I accepted and couldn't help but feel relieved as I was walking slowly back toward the den. I wasn't afraid anymore; the boulders that had been resting heavily on my shoulders had disappeared.

I had realized then that I wasn't fighting this fear alone. For once in my life, even after the few years of being a normal human being, I had learned that it was okay to rely on someone, even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

**Wow, that was a really deep!! i hope you readers have enjoyed this chapter. Personally I felt like crying after I wrote this, but my opinion doesn't matter. It all depends on how you the readers feel about this. Hehe, I'm like a god to the world that Kyuubi's in because of the great brilliance of my intellect that I used to add more gays or bi's to their world. Who couldn't be happy about that??**

**1. A Anima is a being that is born originally human and somehow after a tragic event gains powers based on animals. Husky is a boy that had almost drowned at a young age and because of this as he was about to die his fear turned him into a have fish have human like a mermaid.**

**2. Cooro is an anima also from the series. It it unknown at how he got his powers but it is known that when he was young, probably around the age of a few months, that he had already owned his additional animal parts. He has crow wings.**

**Anyways, Rainbows and Raindrops!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wow, I haven't updated in forever! I apologize deeply. Well, here's the next chapter! I don't want you guys to wait any longer.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto**

**Chapter 14: A Day for Children**

* * *

I sat in the back of the den, quietly stroking Naruto's head. Shukaku snuggled himself in my side, Ikiryou at the other side of my body doing the same. The blankets were draped over our small bodies, clinging to our limbs in a smug, tight manner. As Naruto slept in his new lime green frog footsie-pajamas, courtesy of Daloris, he sucked his thumb like the little child he was and gripped tightly to my shirt. His left foot dangled dangerously close to Shukaku's head, threatening to strike at any moment, while his right foot was pulled slightly in, and bent at the knee. It was truly the most adorable sight I had ever seen.

I didn't know exactly when, but as the full moon stretched high in the center of the sky a thought occurred to me that I had long forgotten until now.

What had exactly happened with the children four days earlier while they were at school.

I sighed, that would be something I would probably never really know. I was too tired to pry at the thought, and I was sure that was would probably forget the occurrence by sunrise.

* * *

**Four Day's Earlier**

* * *

_Shukaku:_

Shaking in his boots, Shukaku nervously walked through the large double doors through Suna Middle School, Ikiryou lingering behind him. He gulped at the sight of the children pushing and playing around in the halls, preparing for class. A tanned hand found it's way to his shoulder.

"Come on, Shu. There not that bad, I mean it's not like it's our first day here."

"I know, Iki-chan but it's just..."

The two led themselves over to their lockers that were next to each other and started getting their school supplies and putting away their backpacks. Most of the students in the halls stopped what they were doing to glare at them like they were aliens.

Shukaku knew Ikiryou didn't belong here, but he wasn't so sure about himself.

The bells thundered over head and the students ran to their classes. Giving each other a final hug Ikiryou ran off to chemistry, and Shukaku to art. Trudging awfully slow o the art room doors Shukaku walked in and took his seat at the back table pushed against the walls. He pushed the heated glares from the others to the back of his mind and began taking notes of the lessons drawn on the board. He was so engrossed in his work he didn't even feel the multiple spitballs strike him on the neck, or hear the chair beside him pull out from under the table and a person sit down.

_Wait..._

Shukaku shot his head up and turned to the person next to him. A 7Th grade student with spiky red hair and cold silver eyes sat beside him, not even sparing him a glance. Shukaku nervously pushed his chair as far away as he could from the boy and starting taking notes again.

The teacher came in and stood before the class, wrote the words 'Art is-' on the dusty old chalkboard. "I want you each to give a small definition of art, and what it means to you. When you have completed share your own words with the person sitting directly next to you. Now start!"

Shukaku didn't know what drove him to it but his pencil found it's way to the paper and set itself on auto-pilot. So much thoughts wound out of his head like wildfire and appeared clearly on the paper. It wasn't even a moment before he was done.

The paper was snatched suddenly out from beneath his pencil tip.

The boy beside him had it in his grip, reading and memorizing every little word, every darkened scratch and scribble. He began to read it out in an emotionless, lifeless, droning tone.

"Art is like people. It's everlasting like a wooden puppet, short like breath, lonely like shadows, beautiful like sand, and ugly like hate and arrogance. It bias, keen, showing, detailed, selfish, selfless, stereotyped, and flawed but also perfect. Each dimple is rounded and each corner pointed with ink. Each painting it different, and the same. Shown in each form of art, puppetry, dancing, painting, sculpting, crafting, wood shop, and silken earth that makes it's way into a shape or form so show a reflection of what it's thinking. Art breathes to me, speaks to me, and dances for me a person, shaping it's way in the world just like anyone else."

The boy stopped and glanced over to Shukaku. The rest of the class was silent, pulled deep within by Shukaku's words, but do to their hate and jealousy of being gifted with not only living in Konoha but with words. It was obvious that the class was now pressuring the boy with the sheet to do something horrible and cruel like insult him over his work. Everyone, even the teacher, knew what was going to and should happen in their class room and nobody bothered to stop it from unraveling messily onto the floor. The only one who didn't know what was going to happen was Shukaku, who happened to truly be hoping that for once someone would like his work.

"This is worthless shit, kid. A total waste of time.", the red haired boy spat venomously and Shukaku's heart shattered in two. The other students smirked and watched Shukaku's hopeful eyes droop with joy. They all turned back to their work, sure that their mission was complete.

"You Bastard!", and Shukaku and the red head broke into a full-out fist fight.

* * *

_Naruto:_

Naruto skipped gidily toward his classroom, gripping tightly onto Kyuubi's hand as she led him through the doors. Kyuubi turned to him giving her brightest smile.

"Naruto-kun, play nicely! See you later, and be good! I don't want any trouble when i come to pick you up today!", Kyuubi chirped with a motherly smile. Naruto laughed and nodded vigorously, "Okay, mama!"

Kyuubi patted Naruto on the head, then turned and waved to the other students who waved eagerly back. Ever since Kyuubi had given her speech in front of the schoolshe had been quite popular now, and many children began to acceptKyubi as their mother-like-figure. Even the teenagers who had been smoking when Kyuubi had been on a rant quit smoking and began volunteering at the school. It had been big turn-around for the entire school district.

Naruto took a seat at the back of the class and got out his short pencil and raggedy notebook. He stared doodling like crazy as more and more students his age filtered into the class; each one waving to or greeting him along the way. The teacher, Grandmother Chiyo, then walked into the room. She raised her hand in the air, getting everyone's attention.

"Kids, we have a new student here. A very special one. I'd like you all to meet-", she pushed a boy forward, "Sabaku no Gaara."

The class immediately hushed over, the only sound come from the clap of pencil to paper as Naruto continued doodling, not paying attention at all. Chiyo sighed, "Naruto-kun."

Naruto shot up like wildfire, "Uzumaki Naruto at you service, Granny Chuo." Naruto screamed enthusiastically, giving her a thumbs up, some of the kids giggled and Chiyo laughed.

"Naruto, I'd like you to meet Gaara. He's new here so be nice to him!"

"Sure!", Naruto turned to face an impassive red haired boy, formerly known as Gaara, "Hi there, I'm Naruto! Want to be friends?"

The class hushed even silenter then it had been when the red head was introduced, and Gaara's chibi-eyes widened a fraction. The red head clutched the bear he had been holding in his arms.

"No"

Naruto's facial expression immediately dropped into a sad frown, "Why not?"

"Because your worthless, and weak. Your weak, Uzumaki Naruto. I do not befriend the weak.", Gaara stalked past the younger boy and into Naruto's empty chair, pushing Naruto's stuff onto the floor. Naruto dropped to his knee's, his face pale and lifeless, and stared aimlessly ahead at the chalkboard. Chiyo started shaking him slowly at first, her shakes becoming more frantic as Naruto's body stayed unresponsive.

"Naruto? Naruto? Answer me, Naruto!"

_Stupid, that was the easiest question ever! Your so stupid!_

_Dope, your such a loser._

"Naruto! NARUTO!"

_Naruto-kun, please pay attention. How can you claim to become Hokage if you can't even pay attention in class!_

_Stop crying you weakling! I didn't even hit you that hard, baka! (1)_

"Kids, somebody please call the office! Come on Naruto, speak to me, baby. Come on!"

_You stupid, baby! Why would I like you, while Sasuke-kuns so much better!_

_Dope, get the hell away from me you freak!_

"W-why do you hate me?"

Chiyo stopped shaking naruto, her face slowly paling at Naruto's words. Tears began to stream down his emotionless face while no sound escape his throat. Chiyo stood up holding the young boy in her arms, and rocking him slowly. Naruto barely gripped her shirt as he was rocked like a baby, and just kept staring in tears.

"Naruto, I don't hate you.", Chiyo cooed slightly, basking in memory of her grandson.

"You do, everyone does. So stop _lying _to me.", Chiyo stopped rocking him and placed the young boy on the floor and watched as she sank to his knee's and stared at the carving in the wood floor.

Off in the corner Gaara glared at the boy, slightly smirking to himself. This boy could suffer for him, he would use this boy as the container for his _hatred _and _pain. _he was perfect, vulnerable, weak, pathetic, and most importantly, _just like him. _Gaara's smirk widened, Yashamaru did well in teaching him that he was unloved and it was his turn to teach this boy, Naruto, the same.

At the front of the class Chiyo picked Naruto up and placed him in a chair at the other side of the room, and gave him his stuff. She turned to the class, "Today we're going to... draw some pictures of your favorite things in life! Then I want you to share them with a partner and..."

Chiyo droned on about what they were to do that day, but Naruto tuned her completely out and began doodling to himself again. This time drawing a large fox with nine tails, clearly labeled_ mama. _Naruto then went to a little opening in the foxes tails and stared drawing a little bond haired boy smiling and giggling. Naruto smiled, he still at least had his mother.

The day then passed quickly as Naruto's mind slowly made it's way back down to earth, just in time for Kyuubi to stalk in through the back door. Naruto hid the picture quickly in his backpack and began doodling other pictures. Kyuubi looked over his shoulder and smiled lovingly at her child.

* * *

_Ikiryou:_

"Come on, Shu. They're not that bad, I mean it's not like it's our first day here."

"I know, Iki-chan but it's just..."

Ikiryou stared at the back of Shukaku's head in sadness. They didn't belong here. She knew that much from the glares they were receiving. The hallways were starting to get quiet as they waked slowly past the other students and to their lockers. Ikiryou screwed in her combination and opened the her locker door slowly, trying to ignore the other children. She slipped off her backpack and pulled out her utensils for her first three classes. She had Chemistry first, then gym, and finally Culinary arts.

"See you later, Shu."

"See you later."

Ikiryou separated fro Shukaku and trudged down the halls. She could feel the hate radiating off the other students. there. She could understand them. When Kyuubi joined the pack the only one who trusted and liked her was Tukomi. She and the others hated her because she was partly human; because she was different. Now these students hated them too, but because they were 'raised' in Konoha, or lived there in the city. It intimidated them, and made them feel as those she and Shukaku acted that they were superior.

Suddenly Ikiryou smacked into something, or rather, someone. Falling to the ground and dropping her stuff Ikiryou apologized, "I'm sorry."

"Watch where your going, Konoha trash! What did you think, that you can just walk through here like your big stuff?", an arm grabbed the collar of her shirt and thrust her into the wall, choking her by the neck in the process. Ikiryou gasped and scratched at the firm grip holding her in place. She looked up and caught her attacker's eyes.

Ikiryou stared, wide eyed into deep brown orbs in fear. They were going to hurt her, and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Just like at the zoo...

The zoo...

Ikiryou's eyes widened as her memories encased her in perpetual darkness. Her breath hitched and her body shook as she loosened her grasp on the arm of the attacker. She could feel it all, the needles with chemicals and the knifes and scalpels. She could even remember the faces of thousands of doctors that worked on her, deformed her once animal body into a monster.

Ikiryou screamed and pushed out of the grip. She dropped onto the floor, clutching her head, and screamed even louder. Hyperventilating, Ikiryou grabbed and pulled at the wall in complete insanity and got onto her feet.She started running, screaming all the way, and made her way to the nearest doors to the outside. Students rushed out of her way as she stormed passed.

"What the hell is wrong with you, freak?"

Then in the midst of her retreat Ikiryou tripped over her own feet and stumbled to the floor headfirst. Whacking her head against the cement flooring, Ikiryou passed out, memories of torture plaguing her dreams and mind causing tears to from large puddles on the floor. Ikiryou's visions and hearing began to fade, but she could barely make out the voices around her.

_"What happened?"_

_"She started freaking out when I was messing with her, and went crazy on me. Damn, she must have been through some tragic messed up thing cause she freaked out bad."_

_"Do you think we were too hard on her?"_

_"Hell no, she's from Konoha. I mean seriously, she has the good lif-"_

_"You mean you didn't know?"_

_"What?"_

_"She just lives on the streets of Konoha, it's amazing she was even able to afford to go to school...could have been... abused... homeless...Appeared out of nowhere..."_

_"Shit..."_

* * *

**_Later:_**

Shukaku stood next to Ikiryou, holding his black eye while patting her on the back. He had known she was having Nightmares and flashbacks of horrible memories of the Zoo, and the laboratory. His ribs ached so much after the fight he had with the red haired boy, Sasori.

Ikiryou couldn't stop shaking from the nightmares. She had been knocked out all day, living everything that happened to her over and over again. She just couldn't stop. "S-shukaku?"

"Yeah."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"But Ikiry-", Shukaku was cut off.

"I"M SORRY!", She screamed at the top of her lungs before falling to her knees in frantics. Shukau sroked her back lightly and looked off into the distance. "There's Kaa-san (2)"

Ikiryou stood up quickly and tried to calm down while Shukaku watched her with sad eyes. Kyuubi finally came, looking pale and lonely, Naruto looking equally as depressed. As they started walking Shukaku stared in misery at Ikiryou's back.

_Why are you sorry if... you did nothing wrong?_

**Present Day**

* * *

I sighed, remembering how beaten up Shukaku looked, how teary eyed and frightened Ikiryou seemed, and how upset Naruto had been. Though, even if it was something I would never really know I could only bet that it could have been better. I knew it was hard but they had to get through for now, for us the pack, for me, and for them. We had to be strong now, even though she didn't know it Daloris helped me understand that.

Just as the moon began to set and the sun began to rise I drifted off into sleep. After all, I never really had been one to ponder deeply on the past, just learn from it.

_But I still couldn't help but wonder..._

* * *

**Wow, this has to be the longest chapter of Kyuubi. I guess it makes up for how long I've been taking. I decided that to make the story progres more I had to fill in some parts about what the other pack members did so I started with the kids. That sure explained alot ion that black hole I left two chapters ago didn't it?**

**1)baka- Japanese term for 'idiot' or 'stupid'**

**2)kaa-san- Japanese term for 'mother'**

**Well, please review! I look forward to your opinions!**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


End file.
